


Thunder and Ice:

by TheLightdancer



Series: Tumblr Same Prompt Party 2021 [2]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightdancer/pseuds/TheLightdancer
Summary: Ami reflects on love and Mako.
Relationships: Kino Makoto/Mizuno Ami
Series: Tumblr Same Prompt Party 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142699
Kudos: 16





	Thunder and Ice:

If Ami were asked to define the moment she’d understood she’d fallen for Kino Makoto, the towering and Jovian figure she loved as much as she did, it would have been a hard question to explain. For so long she’d been caught up in the dynamics of studying, of making herself push herself and her friends further. In books there was much wisdom and understanding, and simplicity. No gods and monsters, no towering giants of the Sun, nor golden queens with deadly blades.

No memories of two loves that were often hard to reconcile and which she dismissed, past a point. Yet into all their lives Kino had strode in boldly, striking from the front. The thunder and the storm were her sphere, and oaks, too. She was Jupiter, she was Thor, she was.....

She nibbled on a piece of cake that Mako had made for her and for their anniversary, a flush coming to her cheeks as she looked at her thunder-goddess with a warm and even silly smile on her face for a moment. The memory of Mako’s strength when she’d told her “I love you” for the first time, on their sixth date, after a tenative kiss was what had brought it, the degree to which Mako had lifted her with a warmth in those eyes, and a light seeming to illuminate her eyes.

That was when she’d first said it, a sixth date, one that had followed after the Galaxia incident, their third after that.

A date where nothing extraordinary had happened which was in itself extraordinary. Two girls seeing a movie, hand in hand, her head on Mako’s shoulder, feeling Mako’s contentment to be with her. But it had been before that.

Sometimes she thought it had come as early as the Arctic snows, and the sense of loss at seeing Mako fall before her eyes, the rage that had led her to take her computer and smash it into the face of the demonic forces wielded by Beryl and Metallia. If not then, certainly by the time the Amazon Quartet, not yet the future Inner Senshi of Small Lady, had come into the picture.

She didn’t know, precisely, the moment, though she was sure Mako did.

More nibbles, a contented hum.

In the kitchen she heard Mako singing, an old Japanese song. It was one of the strangest things about the woman she loved. In battle a ferocious dynamo who rivaled Haruka for strength (and part of her that had a not so hidden rivalry-friendship with Michiru wanted to goad Haruka and Mako into another sparring match. That part of her brought another flush at the image and she shook her head). In the home life, a devoted cook who was if anything the image of traditional femininity where she, who was outwardly moreso, had the whip hand and she knew it.

She finished the cake with a contented hum and took her plate and fork in, her bare feet padding on the floor, knowing that the shorts and top she wore would catch Mako’s eye. And indeed it did, Mako trailing on a note and blushing so cutely.

Ami gave her a crooked grin, the result of easy familiarity and three long and beautiful years of the two becoming closer now, in college, where their gifts met more equally. Her in medicine, Mako in the culinary arts. She was not envious of Mako, she was grateful, proud. Her woman was a rising force to match her, and that was the way it should be. Equals.

She saw Mako’s flushed face and the way her eyes tracked her and she smiled with that same crooked grin, and walked straight up to the taller woman, putting down her plate and then decided to take it further and pulled Mako into a deep and tender kiss, the other woman easily letting herself yield, her hands sliding down to Ami’s waist.

For a moment the universe flew away, destiny and its iron wheel were silent. No powers called from dead kingdoms, no deaths in red snow and red starship. No pressures of things beyond. There was her and there was her Makoto. Lips meeting, souls singing in harmony.. The intellect of Mercury and the thunderstoms of Jupiter in as perfect a unity as the medical genius of Mizuno Ami and the culinary wizardry of Kino Makoto.

There was Mako’s hands around her waist, her hands around her neck, their lips meeting, and then she broke the kiss, both of them breathing a bit heavily.

“What was that for?” Mako’s eyebrow raised, and Ami grinned, more sweeltly this time.

“Nothing, I love you.”

Mako’s warmth made her own heart, that which produced fog and ice, warm as the fires Rei conjured. There was nothing better than seeing the woman she loved content and content to be in her arms, and to hear those words.

“I love you too,” she whispered, old ghosts seemingly roused for a moment.

Understanding that Ami took her hand and kissed it gently, and placed it on her cheek. Reminding her beautiful cook that she would never be alone again. They were together, two souls linked by solitude and never quite fitting into a world that had not offered them a family outside the ties of the Senshi.

And in that togetherness, their old ghosts and isolation receded, in the warmth of hands on cheeks, and Mako letting herself cry for a moment, knowing that with her Ami she could be vulnerable, and that Ami would only be there. For as much as they loved knowing and hearing those words, it was in the little things that love existed as much as in the bigger ones.

The moment passed and Ami rinsed off her plate and dishes and put them in the dishwasher and chose to help Mako cook, which consisted of getting ingredients and watching her woman work her magic. This was her world, and it was a good one.


End file.
